fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Ducktales
LEGO DuckTales is a Lego game for Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, XBox One and PC. It was developed by Travelers Tales and published by Disney. Gameplay The gameplay is like all the other Lego games, so A is attack, B is jump, Y is special (if the current character has a certain weapon), and X is sprint, which is new to this game. In each level, there are 10 Jr. Woodchuck Guidebook pages hidden in different areas. Finding them all will unlock a treasure in the Trophy Room and a minigame corresponding to that treasure. If you beat the minigame’s requirements you obtain a golden brick, in which you need 18 to unlock the secret level. Story It’s a normal day in McDuck Manor, until Dewey and Webby find that the Trophy Wing is empty, and Scrooge’s Number One Dime is missing. Upon hearing this, Scrooge orders Launchpad to start up the Sunchaser, as they are off on an adventure. Levels Main 1. Junkyard Blues : The treasure for this level is the Beagle Boy’s Birthday Cake, which unlocks the minigame, “Money Bin Mayhem”. This level is basically a tutorial for the game, so grabbing at least one Jr. Woodchuck Guidebook page is necessary to continue. 2. Mystery of the Archives : The treasure for this level is the Grimoire du Merlock, which unlocks the minigame, “Nightmare Motor”. 3. The Ball Pit’s Secret : The treasure for this level is a Bag of Funzo’s Funzone Tokens, which unlocks the minigame, “Funzone Fever”. 4. Investigation in Ithaquack : The treasure for this level is the Sphere of Selene, which unlocks the minigame “Fleeing with the Fleece” 5. The Mystery of Phooey Duck : There are no Jr. Woodchuck Guidebook pages in this level, as the treasure is required to move on. The boss for this stage is Phooey Duck, a clone of Dewey made by Magica De Spell. Defeating him will unlock the Dewey’s Cap treasure for the Trophy Wing, and unlocks the “Campground Chaos” minigame. 6. Scaling the Unscaleable : The treasure for this level is an “I Didn’t Survive Mt. Neverrest” T-Shirt, which unlocks the minigame, “Climbing High”. 7. Adventurer Lost in the Stars : The treasure for this level is a photo of Della with the Spear of Selene, which unlocks the minigame, “Race in the Skies”. The treasure also allows you to use the Sunchaser to warp to the Spear of Selene Testing Site. 8. Amphitheater Attack : The treasure for this level is Lena’s Friendship Bracelet, which unlocks the minigame, “The Shadow War”. 9. Desert Danger : The treasure for this level is the Idol of Cibola, which unlocks the minigame, “Temple Tempest” 10. The Lagoon of Golden Agony : The boss for this stage is Flintheart Glomgold, the second richest duck in the world. The treasure for this level is a Goldie Golden Statue, which unlocks the minigame, “Minecart Mayhem” 11. The Mysteries of History : The The treasure for this level is a Leather-bound Copy of McDuck History. 12. Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! : The minikits are Darkwing Duck bobblehead and build a stand for a bobblehead, giving you a Jr. Woodchuck page. 13. The Missing Links of Moorshire! : The minikits are golf balls and build a stand for a golf ball with a cushion, giving you a Jr. Woodchuck page. 14. McMystery at McDuck McManor! : The minikits are 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. The Return of De Spell :There are no Jr. Woodchuck Guidebook pages, as this is the final boss fight. The boss for this level is Magica De Spell, a sorcerer who wants revenge on Scrooge McDuck. Defeating her will unlock the Scrooge’s Number One Dime treasure for the Trophy Wing, and unlocks, the “Dime Chase” minigame. Minigames 1. Money Bin Mayhem :Collect 20,000 studs before you die. 2. Nightmare Motor : Find Lena before 2 minutes pass. 3. Funzone Fever : Collect 2,000 studs before 7 minutes pass. 4. Fleeing with the Fleece : Find the Golden Fleece before 5 minutes pass. 5. Campground Chaos : Protect the campfire from bears for 1 minute and 30 seconds. 6. Climbing High : Reach the summit of Mount Neverest before 3 minutes pass. 7. Race in the Skies : Go around the race track 3 times before 5 minutes pass. 8. The Shadow War : Survive the onslaught of Shadow Creatures as Webby for 3 minutes. 9. Temple Tempest : Locate Toth Ra’s treasure room before 5 minutes pass. 10. Minecart Mayhem :Collect 20,000 studs before you either find your way out of the mine or die. 11. 20. Dime Chase : Get Scrooge’s Number One Dime before 3 minutes pass. Characters TBA Secret Level After obtaining 18 Golden Bricks, head over to the Spear of Selene Testing Site and head to the empty launchpad. There will be a pile of Golden Bricks. When the pile of bricks start jumping like bricks that can be used to build something, hold A. The finished product is a golden copy of the Spear of Selene. Climb up the ladder that leads to the door of the Spear. Halfway up, a cutscene will start, showing Scrooge climbing into the ship along with every playable character behind him. Scrooge then punches in the code for launch and the cutscene cuts to black. A minigame then appears telling you to collect as many studs as possible before time runs out. When the timer ends, all collected studs will go straight to the Money Bin, and another cutscene will start. While the ship lands, everyone is chewing on Oxychew and listening to elevator music. After the ship lands. Donald Duck sees a blank figure get closer and closer to him. When it steps into the light, it’s revealed to be Della Duck. Everyone gets out of the rocket ship and gets into a group hug, and the screen cuts to black. A “DuckTale Complete” screen appears, and after that, the credits start rolling. Trivia *In the cutscene on the moon, when Della Duck steps into the light, Della’s Lullaby can be heard as the background music. After seeing this cutscene, you can also access Della’s Lullaby in the list of Keytar songs. Category:LEGO Games Category:Games based off of TV Shows Category:Games based on TV Series